


Forget Me Now (Discontinued)

by echoinspxce



Series: Astronomical: Voltron Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against The Current references, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Keith didn't join the blade of marmora, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Original lions, POV Lance (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: I hear the same phrase all the time in stories. “True friends and family will never forget you.” Sometimes it is different variations, but the same meaning. The same lie.A fic inspired by the song Forget Me Now by Against The Current





	1. It Didn't Happen Like You Thought It Would

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking down from the skyline,  
> Dancing on the moonlight,  
> Can you see my name in the stars?  
> Yeah,  
> I bet you won't forget me now.
> 
> I wanted to write a langst short story based on this song, because the lyrics are so depressing but the tune is really upbeat and happy. Also kind of like Lance.
> 
> The chapter titles will be snippets of lyrics from the song itself.

I hear the same phrase all the time in stories. “True friends and family will never forget you.” Sometimes it is different variations, but the same meaning. The same lie.  
“Paladins, report to your lions, we have received information on a vital Galra base that we have high hopes on being able to take out.” Allura’s British accent came on the loudspeaker and I rushed to Blue.  
“Okay, we’re all in our lions. What’s the game plan, Princess?” I asked into the comms, starting up Blue. I turned my mic off for a second, “¿Qué pasa, azul, mi niña?” (What’s up, Blue, my girl?) I tended to speak Spanish to Blue, because I didn’t want to stop speaking it and I knew she understands every language, as well as no one else on the castle speaks it. I turned the microphone back on when Allura started to explain the plan.  
“We will infiltrate the base and two of us will collect information from the control panel and also plant a bomb. Those two will be Pidge and Keith because Pidge is good with technology and Keith will use his Galra blood to access the control panel. Lance and Shiro will take out any Galra that could disrupt Keith and Pidge in their work. Hunk you will stand guard of the way out and make sure you can get them out safe. Coran and I will provide air support if needed, as well as be ready to wormhole you out at any second. Get ready to launch, we’re coming out of hyperspace now.” Well, the plan seemed pretty well rounded and thought out. This mission should go smoothly.

Wrong.

Oh so very, very, wrong.

Hunk shouted, “Uh, guys? It looks like there’s a lot more security in this place than we thought. They know we’re here. Like it was all part of the plan! It’s getting really hard to hold them off. I think I’ll be fine for now but if any more come, I’m screwed.”  
“The code we got from the Blade isn’t working either! The Galra must have changed it since the spy told the Blade. This is bad, I think we need to retreat!” Pidge responded to Hunk’s anxious rambling. Keith kept trying the code in case he mistyped, but it wasn’t opening.  
“Alright guys, I’m ordering a retreat. Get to your lions and Allura, we’re gonna need that wormhole now.” Shiro barked. “Keith and Pidge, disarm the bomb, we can’t blow this base up without the info it holds. It could turn the tide.”  
“On it Shiro. Disarming the bomb.” Keith stopped trying the code and went to over to the bomb. “‘Kay, it’s down. Let’s get out of here.”  
“Lance, let’s go. Hunk is the exit clear?” Shiro ordered. I ran with him on our way to Hunk.  
Hunk made a grunt of an answer, “Just about, there’s one more sentry and- I got him. Okay all clear.”  
Ahead of us, we saw Keith and Pidge run around the corner towards the exit where the lions were waiting. Shiro ran a bit faster to catch up with them while I brought up the rear.  
“The wormhole is open, paladins. Please hurry, some fighters are launching from the base, and we cannot hold it open for long!” Allura called, and sure enough, through the exit, you could see an open wormhole.  
“We’re on our way out now!” Shiro responded. We were all sprinting to our lions, the others shouting to each other. They were all already in their lions when I got near Blue. I was getting closer to her when I felt a sharp pain go through the calf of my right leg. I turned to see a dying sentry drop his gun and fall. Shooting me was his last resort.  
“Mierda! Fuck!” I screamed, falling to the ground, but my teammates couldn’t hear me over their own shouting about getting out and taking out the fighters.  
They all took off in their lions, not noticing I wasn’t in mine. They flew out of a hole in the base wall, eliminating my chances of getting help immediately.  
“No, wait!” I called, though my voice was weak and darkness was outlining my vision. They made no acknowledgement of me. I watched helplessly as they flew through the wormhole, leaving me behind.  
The wormhole closed.  
And that’s when the world went dark.


	2. I Kept Raising Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team realizes someone is missing.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my leg and my head felt light. I was surrounded by darkness, the ground hard and dirty. Where was I? Was I in the castle, if so, where? I didn’t think there was any place on the castle that was this dirty. I groaned through a bit lip and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, everything hit me.

I was in a cell.

On a Galra base.

My team forgot me.

There was also a hole in my leg.

‘Cause OWWW that shit hurts. What am I going to do? My leg is bleeding out, I couldn’t move my foot at all, meaning the laser must have gone through the muscle. Fan-fucking-tastic. Okay so let’s recap how much shit I’m in right now; Galra prison, dysfunctional leg, said leg bleeding out, forgotten by my team. I'm just having a fantastic day, aren't I?

Just then, the door of the cell slammed open, showing a large Galra holding a tray of what I assumed was food.

“Paladin filth!” He spat, “I am Yezoth. I've been put in charge of feeding you, because we need you alive. The witch will be in here in a varga. Eat while you still can.” He put the tray down in front of me roughly and left without another word. On the tray there was the world's tiniest cup of water and a roll of something that vaguely resembled the space bread Hunk found in the kitchen. Only that bread was fresh, and this bread looks like it had been molding for centuries. For once, I miss food goo. Hesitantly, I took a bite, and to my surprise, it didn't taste terrible. Will probably give me food poisoning, but tastes fine.

What did Yezoth mean by “The Witch?” I only know one Galra witch, and I'm hoping to all hell it is  _ not  _ her.

After drinking the water, I passed out from blood loss because of my leg.

 

* * *

 

_ The castle _

 

“Okay, paladins, are you all okay? Anyone need a healing pod?” Allura asked when the  _ four  _ paladins walked into the castle. They all shook their heads and the princess breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay so, evidently, that plan did not work. Does anyone have any ideas-” she was cut off by Hunk.

“Excuse me princess, sorry for interrupting, but where's Lance?”

“Wait, what? He's not here? I swear he was in the hangar where we hid our lions on the base!” Keith exclaimed incredulously.

“Princess, the blue lion is not in the hangar!” Coran yelled after checking the video feeds.

Pidge jumped up with an idea, “Wait! Let's check the cameras on the lions! Maybe we'll see what happened to him.” The girl rushed to Green, flanked by her teammates. They all crowded into the cockpit as Pidge brought up the feeds from when they were about to take off. They kept an eye on where Lance was, and sure enough they saw a sentry shoot Lance in the leg, causing him to collapse. They lost sight of him when Green took off. They could only assume that the Galra took him.

“We-we forgot him there. Left him behind! We need to find him!” Hunk cried, tears starting to stream down his face. “He probably thinks we don't care about him. And what are the Galra going to do to him? Shiro's torture was bad when they abducted him the first time, but imagine how bad it's going to be since Lance is a known paladin! They're going to torture him for information! Oh my god,” the whole group shivered at the thought.

“Hunk, breathe. We're going to save him. Allura, can you bring up the coordinates of the Galra base where Lance is?” Shiro calmed the panicking yellow paladin.

“Well there's one problem with that, number one.” Coran answered back. “It appears that the base was also a ship. It has moved, we have no idea where it is now.”

“We have no idea where  _ he  _ is now. Is there any way we can track it down? Can't we track the blue lion?” Keith questioned, trying to come up with ideas to find their missing friend.

“The blue lion’s signal has been cut off completely. It is probably in a space on the ship that makes it impossible to track. They've probably become more advanced since we took back the red lion from them. We,” Allura sighed, dejected, “We don't have any immediate way of finding him and Blue.”

“We're such terrible teammates- no, such terrible  _ friends.  _ Lance is our friend and we forgot him in the hands of the  _ enemy.  _ Without a second fucking thought! This is our fault, and if- when we find him, we need to make it up to him. The thing is, Lance acts all confident and stuff, but he doesn't think he's needed on the team. He says he's the seventh wheel. This mistake is probably reinforcing that idea in his head, and I'm not sure we'll be able to prove that we care.” Hunk just, snapped. “I’m sorry, I- I just can’t lose him. He’s my best friend and I wouldn’t be able to live without him.”

“You won’t have to. We are going to find Lance, and bring him home if it’s the last thing we do.” Shiro stated, more sure than ever before. “Okay let’s come up with a plan and establish jobs.” He demanded, and they all sat down at the table.

“Pidge, this was already pretty obvious, but you will be on hacking duty, see if you can find any information on the whereabouts of that ship.” Allura said.

Hunk jumped up, “I can help her with that, I was also pretty good at hacking and coding back at the Garrison.”

“Okay, Hunk you will help Pidge, Keith, you and I will go to the Blade of Marmora base and see if they have any information from one of their spies. Coran and Allura, you two talk with our other allies and see if they have spotted the ship. Also see if you can find the blue lion.” Shiro listed off jobs, and the other paladins nodded solemnly.

“Don’t worry paladins, we’ll find Lance. It can’t be too hard. Right?” Allura tried to lift the other’s spirits.

“Yeah, maybe.” Coran sighed. “But what we’ll find when we get there, we have no idea.” Everyone was shocked at how distraught Coran had sounded, but it was nothing out of the blue. They were all feeling like that.

“I just hope it won’t be too late.” Pidge added.

Shiro sighed again, worried. “Well, I think that we should all get some rest, it’s been a long and stressful day, and we need to be fully alert if anything new arises on Lance.” He suggested, fully knowing none of them were going to be getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so have any of y'all seen season 5??????? I'm dying????????  
> SHE is my wife. You will know who She is if you've watched.
> 
> Also join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/DnbUWsA


	3. I'm Discontinuing Some Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi...

Hi everyone, most of you are probably wondering why I haven't updated this story in forever. The truth is that I'm discontinuing some stories that I have lost motivation to write.

This is one of them.

I have so many stories going, and I'm constantly busy, so I think it would be best for my mental health to cancel this story, along with Waving Through A MOTHERFUCKING Window and Don't Try To Save Us (for different reasons). If you would like to continue reading fics by me, I highly suggest my dance AU, Like No One's Watching and my high school group chat AU hoe my god. I update those often. I'm really sorry about this, but I think it would be better, and I can focus on the fics that I truly enjoy writing.

Sincerely,  
Eli A.K.A. echoinspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
